Emmauel Mikaelson/Relationships
FAMILY Elijah Mikaelson ''"You can't help your mothers death no one could have"'' Elijah has a strong bond with his son, he has protected him through his full life and is often scared that he might lose him. At first he didn't know what life span Emmauel would have had, so he treated him in the best way he could and made sure that everything he could do for him he did. Elijah is a strong father figure in Emmauel life and kept Klaus away from him as much as he could; especially since Klaus wanted to take him out and show off his "Blood lust" to the world, even though he wasn't always there to protect him. His brother promised to keep him safe as he staked him. Elijah is seen telling Elena that all he lives for is his family and he has protected his family against each other very often but he also says that Emmauel has a way of calming Klaus in a way he has never seen, he has a way of calling him family that he didn't ever seem to be able to do. Emmauel is Klaus's family as well; Elijah realised that. Emmauel is also seen threaten Damon to protect his son, knowing that he would easily rip apart Damon if he ever tried to use Emmauel against him or his brother. Celeste Dubois Rebekah Mikaelson Niklaus Mikaelson ''"You know I might actually start to enjoy your company sometimes"'' Klaus was wary at first about Elijah's son, not knowing who or what he was but as he grew older and he became more "vampire" like he soon accepted him as part of his family although until Elijah was staked and put in a coffin he often held him at a distance as if he didn't quiet trust him. It was never explained why. Once Elijah was staked Klaus and Emmauel's relationship started to grow, as Emmauel never left his side. Emmauel stuck by him and followed his order's to the letter, he often fed with Klaus and as if by obligation Klaus protected Emmauel were family. With that Klaus became more trusting towards the young Hybrid and when Emmauel offered his services as a Warlock as well as a vampire too his uncle they became best friends and by the time Elijah was undaaggered, he was surprised although pleased that they were so close. Elijah trusted Emmauel's words a lot more than he trusted any of his other family, he didn't disobey Klaus and never found a women to disobey him with so therefore unlike Klaus's other siblings was never untrusted by him. Elijah and Rebekah were surprised at how easily Klaus could be calmed down by Emmauel's words especially when he called him "Uncle". Emmauel saw Klaus as a friend and also as a Hybrid, someone like him, and he didn't think anyone else was like him. They had never normally come across Hybrids so the two of them felt more like family. More like each other. Kol Mikaelson Mikael Mikaelson Ester Mikaelson Hayley Marshall [[Erica Mikaelson]] [[Nicola Mikealson]] ''"You're just all fun and games aren't you?"'' ''"Beat it Mikaelson"'' ''"You're a Mikaelson too remember"'' ''"Don't remind me"'' Nicola and Emmauel get on well as cousin, they have a playful relationship which often has Emmauel baby sitting the twins. Klaus wants the girls protected and he doesn't trust many people to protect them. Emmauel is older than both the girls and he likes to remind them of it. Nicola often tries to stand up to him and he laughs it off, often resulting in childish bickering or fighting. Although he would protect both girls with his life and he loves them. He is often seen telling Nicola to cool off and just let her father do what he wants. Nicola has her father's temper and it often has them bashing heads, Emmauel is often there to pull her away and make sure she doesn't wind her father up too much. Others Hayley Marshall Stefan Salvatore Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert Katherine Pierce Tyler Lockwood Jeremy Gilbert Bonnie Bennett Caroline Forbes=